One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by crescent013
Summary: America's Next Top Model- THE competition for all aspiring models. Naturally, once Rosalie decides to move on, she wants to compete. Alice's vision is blocked by some unseen obstacles and Rose realizes that she must move on even further than she thought.
1. 1 Starting Over

I was ready to move on. I had lived life for the past seventy years full of vengeance and regret. And this was the first chance I could finally be happy.

"Good luck, Rose," Bella told me once again as I picked my bags up to go. Emmett and I had a long drive to Los Angeles. Even thought we could have flown, it would have probably taken longer. With baggage check, X-rays, and no personal space, we decided to drive.

"Please, please, please, please, please. Tell me if I get far, Alice," I pleaded with Alice. If there was one thing I did not want to leave without, it was Alice's assurance that I would win.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. It's a competition. And the judges haven't made any decisions yet," Alice told me for about the fiftieth time the past two days, "And also, it's fun to watch you plead with me."

"Jasper," I snapped, "I don't need you to calm me down. So just stop." If anything would make him alter the mood anymore, it was this and I suddenly felt it. I wanted to leave even more than before.

I gave one final goodbye to my family and hugged little Nessie again. She was about one year now, though she did not look it in the least. She could easily pass for a four-year-old. She touched my forehead and showed me how beautiful I was, sort of like a reassurance. That was one thing about Nessie, she was easily loved by anyone and extremely gifted. If only I had a gift like hers.

"Bye, Blondie," I heard Jacob call out behind me. He was rarely more than twenty feet from Nessie and when he was, it appeared to be torturous for him. There were times that I felt sorry for him, not really being able to love anyone by choice. But it was easy to shake off that guilt, especially when I think about Bella lunging for his throat when she found out about his new nickname for him. It still brings back joyous memories.

Esme gave me one last goodbye and hug and Carlisle handed me my cell phone. There was no way I would lose contact with everyone.

I got into my car and Emmett jumped into the passenger seat. He and Edward weren't the most supportive of my decision. But at least Emmett tried to look it. Edward didn't even congratulate me on being accepted on America's Next Top Model.

With my ambitions in my heart and Emmett by my side, I felt invincible. I was already invincible, but that's beside the point. I felt like no one could beat me.

"Bye, Rose. Good luck," I heard even lower than usual from the house. I knew it was Edward. "Please control yourself. Remember, this competition is taped and showed on T.V. Oh, and don't try to show off."

I couldn't help but laugh at this comment and I heard Emmett's muffled laughter.

_Don't worry,_ I thought back to him, knowing he would hear it.

"Come on, Rose," Emmett urged. "We really have to go. Now."

I pushed the pedal and we were on our way to Los Angeles.

We had been on the road for a few hours and were about halfway to L.A. when my cell phone rang. I answered the phone and barely after the phone touched my ear, Alice begins rambling so quickly that even I couldn't understand. I heard Bella snatch the phone from Alice.

"Rose, when Alice looked to see if you had made it, everything blurred out of site for her. She thinks that there's going to be some sort of interference. She can't be sure what type, if any. So now the competition is now a blind spot for her. You're going to have to be very careful about hunting. And looking human," Bella informed me.

Great. This was just what I needed. Some outside force that Alice had no idea about it and didn't know what it was. Why does this have to happen now of all chances. It is just my luck that something could go wrong, it would.

"Thanks, Bella," I managed to choke out, "does anyone have a plan?"

"Well, Edward said it would be best if he and I drove down so he can hear any thoughts so we could give you an idea about what to expect. And I could shield, if needed. We could also bring Jasper and Alice, too."

"Nah. I think that just you and Edward should just come up and Emmett can stay down here, too. What about Nessie?"

"I hate leaving her without both parents. But Jake will be here practically at all times. I considered taking her to Charlie's, but Carlisle still wants to measure her, and, obviously, people would notice how quickly she grows. So it would be best for her to stay. Edward and I will leave shortly and meet up with Emmett somewhere in L.A. after he drops you off. And then the three of us will keep close-by. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds great," I told her. After I said that, Alice took back the phone and began apologizing and that she couldn't do anything. I told her that it's not her fault and we do rely on her sight too much. I've began to rely on it less since what happened after Bella's cliff-jumping incident. Alice said Carlisle wanted to talk to me so she put him on.

"Remember, be careful about not attracting too much attention to yourself. Before I let Edward and Bella leave, I'm going to talk to a friend that may be able to do something about your tendency to sparkle. If there is anything, they will bring it down to you. Do you understand?" He asked me.

"Basically," I answered and then I hung up.

I told Emmett the plan and he thought it sounded good. I then floored it, because there was no way I would let Bella beat me there. Even if she did have a Ferrari.


	2. 2 Another Supernatural?

"Why can't Benjamin just go as planned?" Bella asked me. "Not even my shield can stop what he decides to do to the weather."

"We don't know what type of interference it is. It stopped Alice from seeing and your shield does nothing about that either," I had to remind Bella. I knew how much pride she took in her shield, but this could risk our secrecy very easily.

"True. But who are you going to talk to? You mentioned an old friend over the phone."

As I was about to answer, Edward stepped in. "Baby, you know Carlisle is the oldest in our family. Therefore, he knows a lot of people that none of us know. In this case, though, I think I know who he is talking about. Are you talking about Kayali, Carlisle?"

"That is exactly who I was talking about, Edward. You see, Bella, the supernatural world isn't only made up of vampire, werewolves, and shape-shifters. It also contains witches and wizards."

Just as I said this, Renesmee touched my forehead with a vision of Hogwarts and Harry Potter. Both Edward and I could not help but let out a small chuckle.

"No Renesmee, as far as I know, Hogwarts and anything like it does not exist. The type of witch I am talking about spends a lot of time alone working on potions or other projects. Kayali, though, works on potions for other supernatural beings to coexist with humans."

"I met Kayali shortly after my time in Italy. She helped me with my aversion to blood. Basically, she gave me a small potion to help the beginning of my diet because even though I tried to sway the Volturi to change their eating habits, it was still difficult," I felt that I needed to explain this to the rest of my family because it was only Edward that knew of her through my thoughts.

"Well," a chirpy voice suddenly said, "This Kayali will be here in one minute and thirty one seconds. At least, if it is her I see coming."

"Carlisle, what do witches look like?" Bella asked me, I couldn't blame her for wondering.

"Witches, at least the type like Kayali, look very human and flawed. But they have the superhuman speed and strength of vampires. They can easily pass as human and many work as yoga instructors or in some sort of physical therapy. I assume this is because a majority of them have some sort of healing power and can sense what hurts and why. The only way to realize that a witch is a witch is through their eyes. Witches have eyes as black as coal, very similar to the eyes of a vampire that hasn't fed in a long time. But since the witch doesn't look like a vampire, it must be a witch."

"That makes sense, sort of," Jasper suddenly said.

"She's here," Alice said just as there was a knock at the door.

We were all at the door in two seconds flat. I sauntered past Edward and Renesmee who are now tied for fastest, it depends on who fed the most recently. This time Edward won with Renesmee close behind. I opened the door and saw the same face I had only encountered once before over two hundred years ago. It appears that witches don't age either.

"Hello, Carlisle," Kayali greeted me warmly with outstretched arms.

"It's good to see you too, Kayali," I said as I gave her a hug. "This is my family, Esme, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, Renesmee, and Bella. Emmett and Rosalie are headed to Los Angeles right now."

"Why is that, Carlisle? You know L.A. is very sunny, how will they hide themselves?" I could tell she wasn't too enthused with the idea.

"Rosalie was selected to be a contestant in America's Next Top Model and she accepted. At first, Benjamin was going to come from Egypt to help out with the weather."

"But why did you call me, Carlisle, if you already had a plan?" Kayali asked, getting even more tense. I suddenly felt Jasper calm down the room and she was visibly calmer.

"As I was saying, Alice is gifted and shortly before I called you, Alice lost sight of the competition. Edward and Bella are going to L.A. as well to keep an eye on the situation. Alice doesn't know what this interference is and we don't want to put any vampires other than our family in jeopardy. So I called you to ask if there is some potion to stop Rosalie's sparkling."

"You know that I work to help our kind fit in with the rest of the world. But to ask me to stop your nature. That is very tricky."

"Kayali, you helped me defy my nature in helping me stop drinking human blood. Can't you do anything for Rosalie?" I could tell she wasn't sure about attempting it. "What happened to the witch I first met that would do almost anything just to see if it would work. Please, Kayali, just try." I was just about pleading with Kayali right now. She just had to do something for Rose.

"Of course, Carlisle. Do you really think I would turn down a request by a friend? Some trust you have in me."

"Thank you so much, Kayali. I cannot thank you enough. Rosalie will be so happy that she can still compete," Jacob was telling Kayali. Of all people, it was Jacob to be the first to say thank you. But the rest of my family lit up at her promise to try to help Rose.

She began to rummage through her intricately beaded bag and pulled out two small vials of liquid, one red and one blue.

"Tell Rosalie to mix these with any unscented lotion only when she first needs it, not before. All she needs to do is rub the lotion mixed with these potions and the sun will not give her away. It should last for two weeks at a time. But she must be sure to add some more of each liquid each time she uses the lotion. The potions will loose their power within the day of touching the lotion. And she must use the same type of lotion each time. Who will be bringing her the potions?" Kayali asked while looking around at the room of vampires.

"Edward and I are going to L.A. to keep a watch over her," Bella quickly said.

"In that case, each of you take a vial of each to use. You also said Emmett was driving with her, so take some down to him. I expect to hear how they work as soon as possible. Have a good time in L.A. And wish Rosalie luck for me. Goodbye, Carlisle. I hope it won't be long until we see each other again. Goodbye to the rest of you."

As soon as she finished, Kayali vanished.

"Bella, Edward. You two should be leaving now," I reminded them.

"Of course, Carlisle," Edward acknowledged. 'Goodbye,"

And then Bella and Edward were off to the garage to begin their journey.


	3. 3 I Wanted To

We were roughly fifteen minutes from Los Angles when my phone rang, again. It couldn't be much better news. Everything would sound like bad news to me.

"Hello," I answered curtly.

"It's Bella. We are a few minutes behind you. Edward booked a suite for the three of us. That is, me, Edward, and Emmett. Go to the Hyatt and check in for us. It's about a half mile from the house. We will meet both of you in the room. See you later, Rose," and then the phone was dead.

Someone definitely wanted to get off quickly. I couldn't help but wonder why we had to meet up. It wasn't in the plan. Then again, Alice losing her vision wasn't in the plan either. Carlisle probably got the help he was counting on and Bella and Edward want to relay the message to us. But why not just tell me through the phone?

"There's been a change in plans, Emmett. Before I go to the house, we have to meet Bella and Edward at the Hyatt. Edward booked a suite for the three of you. I'm not exactly sure why, though."

"Sounds good, Rose. Are you letting them pass you or what?" He asked me jokingly.

Oh, crap. I accidentally began to slow down. I suddenly sped up and was on the way again. I could have sworn I saw Emmett smile slightly.

I knew he was only trying to put me at ease, that's one of the reasons I love him. He wants me to be stress free all the time. It's kind of sweet, actually.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Emmett," I could tell he wasn't convinced. But it was the best I cold do.

The net ten minutes were passed in silence by both of us. I couldn't help but wonder what the interference could be. Nothing came to my mind. Absolutely nothing! I was pretty sure Emmett was trying to figure out how much hot sex we could have before Edward and Bella arrived. Granted, they were only a few minutes behind. But there could be some time. Bella and Edward coming wouldn't stop him though. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"What's so funny, Rose?" He asked curiously.

"Just thinking. That's all you need to know." At that, I sped up because I wanted it just as much as he did.

"Good morning, sir," the doorman greeted us. As I walked through the door, I coule feel his gaze on me. I didn't have to be Edward to know he wanted me.

We sauntered up to the desk, I observed how people looked at us. I couldn't blame them. I remember being human and watching the Cullens. Their movements so graceful, like a dancer's. Now I was the graceful one and everyone was watching me.

"Excuse me, my brother made a reservation for me. His name is Edward Cullen," I told the receptionist.

"Oh. Of course," he stammered, "Here is your key card, your room number is 713. Have a great day, miss."

It was absolutely hilarious to watch humans react to us. It took a hell of a lot of self control to stop myself from laughing. It's just so different than being at Forks High School. It wasn't so bad because they are all teenagers. But here it's a ton of adults, kids, business people and I think there was a stripper in the room. Oh, wait. That's a cheerleader. Oops, my bad.

I grabbed the key card, took one last look at the humans and began to somewhat drag Emmett to the elevator. As soon as we were inside, Emmett came up behind me and was about to kiss me. I was so excited, and then the door opened. Bella and Edward were standing right outside the door. Crap, the ride to floor 7 was short.

"Hello Rose. Hello Em," Edwar greeted us just a little too casually. "Let's go to the room to talk."

In less than two second we were at the door and I pushed the key card into the slot. It took way too long for the little machine to accept the card. Once we were inside, Bella pulled out eight tiny vials. Four were a bright blue and the other four were a crimson red. At first glance, the red bottle looked like blood. But I soon realized that it wasn't blood.

"What the hell are those, Bella?" I was in a horrible mood and I couldn't hide it anymore.

"You know what, Rose? If you don't want help, just tell me so Edward and I can go back home. You are putting all of use in danger, not just yourself. So just tell me if you want the help," Bella answered me in a very irate tone.

As a vampire, she isn't too bad. She is a whole lot more confident. It's amazing what a little venom can do to a person.

"Sorry, Bella. I'm just a little distracted," I explained. I couldn't help but glare at Emmett.

"Well, after you hung up, Carlisle called the friend he mentioned. Her name is Kayali and she is a witch. She helped Carlisle when he planned to go vegetarian. Now she is helping you and us help you."

Bella wasn't as offended now, she was actually quite calm.

Suddenly, Edward jumped in.

"There are two vials for each of us. We have to mix the same amount of each into unscented lotion and then apply the lotion all over ourselves. Within an hour, the potion will dissolve. The lotion you apply should last about two weeks unless you're out in the sun 24/7. Then it would most likely last five to seven days."

I had to clear one thing up. "Wait, Benjamin isn't coming anymore? And all I have to do is put lotion on me? Works for me," I was feeling reassured once again.

"Benjamin actually wants to come, so he will be here tomorrow. He plans on staying inside and not deal with the potions," Bella informed me.

I turned to Emmett. "How much time before I have to check in?"

"You have about forty-five minutes," Emmett answered, "Bella, Edward, would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Of course," Edward responded, "Let's go, Bella."

And then we were alone.

"Why don't you help me put on the lotion?" I asked Emmett.

After saying this, his entire face lit up.


	4. 4 As Screwed as Can Be

I was the third to arrive. It was sort of strange, I would have thought that I would be the last since I was only ten minutes early. Oh well, at least I get to settle in before a majority of the others.

Just as I began to relax on my bed, a short red-head with freckles came in out of no where.

"How are you doing? I am so excited. I totally can't wait to meet Tyra! This is going to be so amazing! OMG! How excited are you? I'm Maddie Bells, by the way," she greeted me and put out her hand.

I shook her hand, but I couldn't help but be annoyed. I really wanted peace. Great, a wannabe model. One of those girls that thinks, "I'm going to be the next Heidi Klum or whoever. Just you watch." You know what I mean, the over-the-top peppy girl that always has the hot football player boyfriend cause she is just SO much fun.

I put on my best smile, I didn't want to seem ungrateful for being accepted, "I'm doing fine. Just really tired, you know? I had to drive down from Washington. Rosalie Hale."

"Have you met Sam yet? Well, her name is Samantha, but she claims it's too feminine for her. She is Goth, though. I really don't want to be with her any more than possible. She's weird, seriously."

"Actually, I just got in a minute ago, so I haven't met anyone but you," I said while thinking how GREAT of friends Maddie and I would become. Wonderful, absolutely wonderful.

"He, Sam!" Maddie shouted out, "Come and meet Rose. Wait, can I call you Rose?"

At least she asked. "No," I said, maybe a little meaner than necessary, "That's my fiancé's nickname for me. Please respect that." I didn't want to be seen as a snob, because I could tell that Maddie would be the gossip.

"No prob," she answered me, "I totally get it. We, Same, come and meet Rosalie."

I could now see the Sam that Maddie seemed to hate so much. She was slightly shorter than me, maybe by half an inch. She had her jet black hair in a sleek bob similar to what Alice wore for formal events. Her face was a perfect oval with flawless skin, not a single mark, mole or freckle could be found, even with vampire vision. She has perfectly tweezed eyebrows that arched just the right amount. Her body was slender, but nor in the sickly way. Her shoulders, arms and legs were perfectly toned, but not overly muscular.

Sam put her hand out to me and I could see that her fingers were as perfect as her body.

"Sam Smee," she said, "pleased to meet you."

"Rosalie Hale," I forced out. She was beautiful, in her own way. As Maddie hinted at, she was a little Goth, with the black eyeliner, mascara, and all black wardrobe.

We dropped hands half of a second later just as the door opened again. Maddie immediately jumped off the couch in which she had just sat down.

I didn't push Sam to talk, since I wasn't really looking to make friends. And I could tell that she wasn't either.

It wasn't hard, for myself at least, to heat what Maddie was tell the new girl. I didn't bother to listen, since they were both coming. I was also pretty sure that Maddie was ragging on both me and Sam as she had done to me about Sam.

"Sam and Rosalie," Maddie began, "this is Emmaline, she is from Rochester, New York. Can you believe it?"

I glanced at Sam and could easily tell that they wouldn't be the best of friends and Sam was attempting to control herself and not lash out at Maddie. Those two were like oil and water.

But back to Emmaline. She looked like someone I had seen before. I knew it was recently, but I wanted to think it was from a while ago. My mind easily wandered back to Emmett and the hotel room and all of the stares we got. Emmaline was that skanky cheerleader I saw in the hotel lobby.

"I saw you earlier," I squealed without thinking. "You were at the hotel this morning, I saw you."

"OMG! How could I forget you? Was that your boyfriend you were with? Cause if it's your brother or cousin, could you, like, totally set me up?"

"Hell no!" I replied, "He is actually my fiancé."

"Fine," she answered. But then I head her mutter, "It's a long way from proposal to the altar," under her breath.

I could have killed her right there. It was that easy. And I won't deny it, I wanted to kill her for saying that. Thank God I couldn't read minds, I did not want to THINK what she had thought about. I felt my eyes glow red while thinking about drinking her blood.

Emmaline was pretty, I couldn't deny that. She had small blonde curls pulled into a strange updo. Two single curls framed her heart shaped face. Her face had a very chiseled feel to it with high cheekbones and a wide forehead. Cheekbones that I had seen a long time ago, now that I thought about it. She had a perfectly sized nose and sapphire blue eyes that pierced me like a spear. She had lips thinner than many, I wondered why she didn't have them plumped like every other A-list celebrity.

"Anyways, I'm Emmaline King," she said like he snob she had already proved to be.

'Rosalie Hale," I answered back with the same attitude.

King. That's were I knew her. She must be like the great granddaughter of Royce. She's from Rochester, I doubt the Kings would have moved. Her last name was obviously the same. I knew that Royce didn't have any brothers. And she had the same cheekbones Royce did. She was the great granddaughter bastard of my killer. Crap. Who would have thought I would meet her. Especially here. I hate that I know the truth and could put it together so easily.

"Your name sounds familiar. Do you live in Rochester, or at least in New York?"

"No, I live in Forks, Washington. Pretty far from New York."

"Oh, I just remember my grandfather mentioning your last name and a girl named Rose. Never mind. Just a coincidence."

"Yeah, just a coincidence," I choked out.

I needed some fresh air. Not as in to live, but to unwind.

"Hey, Maddie," I called out, "Are we allowed out to go get food or something?"

"Yeah, just be back by four and it's three right now."

"Kay, I saw a Golden Spoon around the corner and I need to think a little bit. See you at four."

I grabbed my Coach purse Bella had gotten me as a good luck gift. I think it's the most expensive thing she's bought. I heard the girls gasp cause it's the most anticipated Coach bag in several years. The waiting list is a mile long.

"Yeah," I said, "I've got connections."

I turned my back to them and headed out the door. The elevator was just outside the room. I hoped I would be alone. But of course, I had to share the elevator with a businesslike man. He was wearing a three-piece suit. The elevator stopped at the third floor and he got out without a word.

The doors closed again and I was alone. The elevator started, and it was barely fifteen seconds until the doors opened at level one.

And then it hit me like an atom bomb. I could smell a dog right in front of me.

I looked up, and there she was. Leah Clearwater. The only girl shape-shifter in La Push history. This was absolutely wonderful. I come to model and I meet the great granddaughter bastard of my killer/fiancé and Alice can't see what happens because a dog is here. Was an elf or fairy going to show up too? Maybe even a leprechaun. I laughed at the thought.

Leah was at the front desk getting her information. I could go back right now. But then she saw me and I couldn't. I'm pretty sure to guess that we both knew that we were both here for America's Next Top Model. I was curious on who convinced her to audition. Probably Seth. It couldn't be Jake, since he's around so much Edward would have heard. Leah, though, she hasn't been at our place for a few months.

I continued to walk straight past her. Just as I was about to leave, I caught the look of hatred in her eyes. I replied with a smile and heard a faint growl. I then walked outside to reassemble my thoughts.


	5. 5 My Best Friend Ever is Here

Why am I doing this? I'm not even sure anymore. My little brother somehow convinced me. It baffles me how persuasive he can be when he wants. He's been getting his way a lot recently, and now I know how he does it.

And because of his persuasiveness, I am in a taxi on my way to be a contestant on America's Next Top Model. Just thinking about the name makes me feel disgusted with my choice. Of the thousands of people that auditioned, I'm one of the accepted. Not knowing how, or why, I was chosen pisses me off even more than Seth's persuasion skills.

I still ran with Jacob, so a few weeks ago I made him give me an order to not phase anymore. The thing I wanted most was to live my life outside the supernatural world. I was more or less forcing myself to age. But it works for me in my current situation. I won't be tempted to phase when I get pissed off at someone and the rest of my tribe will still be a secret. I didn't want to think about how it would ruin all of their lives.

SO I'm Leah. Beta of Jacob's pack. The only girly wolf in known history. The most likely case of my father's fatal heart attack. The cousin of the wife of my true love that only dumped me because of stupid imprinting. And last, I wish it was least, a contestant on America's Next Top Model. My life now officially sucks.

Honestly, my luck is probably worse than Bella's. Well, Bella still has horrible luck, but she chose her fate. I didn't have the slightest choice.

"Miss Clearwater, we have arrived," the driver informed me. Crap, I wish the ride was longer. That or I never agreed to compete. Much less, audition. Either of the latter would have been better than the humiliation I will receive.

I stepped out of the can and went to the trunk to pick up my bags. But to my surprise, my bags had been picked up by the doorman.

"Welcome, Miss Clearwater, to America's Next Top Model."

"Thank you," I stammered. I was in so much shock. Being a wolf makes you very self sufficient, so it's weird for people to help you.

"You will receive all of the information that you need at the front desk," he continued.

I reached for my bags, only for him to pull them away.

"You're bags will be up in your room, don't worry," I could tell that he was caught off guard. I'm pretty sure not many models tried to pick up their own bags.

"Oh," was all I could choke out.

He turned around towards the elevator and was gone shortly. I looked around the lobby, it looked so fancy. Like Beverly Hills status. Not that I have ever been to Beverly Hills, but it looks like the movies and pictures.

I could tell people were staring at me and I became a bit uncomfortable with this so I followed the doorman to the elevators when I realized that there was a separate elevator for guests. So I used that instead. I got in and realized that I had no clue where to go.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. I forgot to got to the front desk. I quickly hopped out and walked towards the desk.

Just as I got to the desk, another contestant, by the looks of her, was just leaving. She was tall, with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair. She was also wearing a skimpy cheerleader outfit. I couldn't help but look down at my own outfit. Simple skinny jeans, a fitted hoodie and converse. I just stood there in awe. There was no way I could compete with her as competition.

I had to re-evaluate this. Should I go? I could possibly talk some sense into Seth. If I even convinced Jade, Seth's new imprint, that this was ridiculous, Seth would give in. Surely Jade would help me. Well, I'm already here, so I might as well make the most of it. Even if it means losing for sure.

I tried to be confident while walking to the front desk, but I felt crazy. It was also hard. Eventually I got there in one piece.

"Hello," the receptionist said indifferently.

"I'm Leah Clearwater."

"Oh," she became a bit more alive and began to search through some papers. "You are on the twelfth level, the signs will lead you to the door. And here is your information packet with instructions."

"Thank you," I said.

And then I smelt it. The smell of a leech. I wanted to ignore it, but the smell was too strong and very familiar. So I looked, I shouldn't have, but I did.

"Crap" I said.

"Excuse me?" the receptionist asked offended.

"Sorry, I just know her and didn't know she would be here."

"So you're friends? That's interesting," she replied.

"Not exactly friends, more like acquaintances," there was no way I could ever be a vampire's friend.

"Oh. Well, Rosalie is very nice. Such a sweet girl."

For a vampire? Yeah right.

"Yeah, Rosalie. She's pretty nice," I couldn't act like a bitch just yet.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you though."

"Have a nice day," she said while I was thinking about how wonderful this would be.

I could hear Rosalie begin to walk towards the door. Just as she walked by me, I caught her gaze, glaring at me. I glared back for only a second before she was out the door.

This was going to be great.


	6. 6 Having Some Fun

Tyra POV

"Come in, ladies," I instruct the girls waiting outside the door. We have a very diverse group this year. When I compare these girls with previous cycles, this is the most diverse. Also the most mysterious. It's strange. When I was looking up the girl's information a few months ago, there was one that didn't have much of a history. There were several Rosalie Hales dating back to the Great Depression. But in the several mentions of her, there is not a single picture, strange for a model. And Leah Clearwater. There wasn't a single mention of her anywhere except for school files. It's like both these girls are trying to hide from all of the world.

The door opens and the twelve contestants file in. There are two African-American contestants, one Asian, one Indian, one Native American, three Hispanic, one Irish, one multi racial and two white girls. This is very different. I am not used to this. White contestants usually have the majority. But now, this is different.

"Welcome, ladies, to America's Next Top Model, Cycle 13. I will assume you have all introduced yourselves? As I hope you all know, I'm Tyra," I say while looking at Rosalie and Leah since they seem to have been living under a rock.

"Hello, Tyra," the bubbly, Irish girl named Maddie says. I'm not sure what to make of this. She is obviously trying to suck up, but I love it.

"Hello to you too, Maddie," I respond, "This year, the promotional picture will be in silver. Ypu may all go back up to the house and await further instructions. Any questions?"

"No, I think we all understand," Rosalie says with a look of hatred. I've gotten a lot of different looks the past 12 cycles. But this was entirely new. It was like an animal was staring at me, ready to pounce.

"I guess I will see you girls in a bit. Good luck."

They file out the door with nothing else said. They are just quiet. Usually there is someone always talking. I think this cycle it's going to be Maddie. But it seems like when Rosalie spoke up, Maddie shut up. This is very strange. And the chemistry between Rosalie and Leah was almost hostile. It was like they hated each other's guts with no chance of relaxing. They probably just got into a fight when they met or something like that. Let's just see how they all react when they find out that they will be getting their makeover and haircut before the shoots start.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rosalie POV

"Wasn't that so exciting? I can't believe that we actually met Tyra! OMG! This is the best moment of my life! Rosalie, can you guess why I'm so excited? Wait, I want to tell you. WE JUST MET TYRA! OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't believe it!" Maddie just kept going on and on about how amazing it was to meet Tyra. She just WOULD NOT shut up. I just got tired of listening to her that I went to talk to Emmaline.

The thought of myself being able to willingly talk to her is amazing. But I think it's not really willing. I'm just fed up with Maddie.

"Having fun listening to Maddie?" Emmaline asks me. Who would've guessed that she would start the conversation? I guess the grudge is one-sided if I didn't realize it before.

"I just love listening to her talk forever. Don't you?" I respond.

"Of course, that's why I got as far away as possible from her," she answers, "There are going to be some very long photo shoots with her. You can tell, right?"

"Yeah, this is going to be the best time of my life."

Shit I think to myself. I really don't want to get too close or too friendly with her. I just can't. She's descended from Royce's bastard.

In the middle of my thoughts, Leah walks past me and I don't miss it. I let a snarl out from the bottom of my chest and she returns it. This was going to be great.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rosalie POV

"WE HAVE TO WHAT!?!?!" I'm out of my seat and screaming at the beauty director. "I WILL NOT CUT MY HAIR! THERE IS NO WAY! THERE ISN'T ENOUGH YOU COULD PAY ME TO CUT MY HAIR!"

"These are Tyra's instructions. We have to cut everyone's hair into styles she picked out herself. Yours just happens to be a bob. I think it will be cute on you. It's a big change, yes, but you'll get used to it," he responds calmly. Does this happen a lot? IT must happen often enough for him not to cower.

"No you don't understand. My hair takes forever to grow. The most I have ever cut it is one inch to get rid of split ends and that's it. I won't do it," I try to explain but it doesn't seem to work.

"Listen, you want to keep your spot and I want to keep my job. So you will let me cut your hair."

"You know what, I don't think I want to let you cut my hair."

"Yes you will. You must let me cut your hair if you want to keep your spot."

"I believe this is America. I'm pretty sure we can do or not do what we want. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"You're completely right. But these are instructions from Tyra who is my boss and your judge. If you want to be on for longer than one week, you will let me cut your hair."

I could just hear Edward in the back of my mind. "Compromise, Rose. It's the only way you can get what you want. And you don't want to tempt yourself. Calm down and compromise with him. Just use your charm, he can't say no."

I try to calm myself down with no avail. "How about this. You can cut three inches off of my hair. No more or I can and will sue you. If you cut more, I personally would rather be fired than be sued by me."

He finally broke down. "Okay, okay. No more than three inches. I understand, just don't let Tyra fire me."

"Of course I won't let her fire you. I couldn't do that to you."

I sat down in the chair and watched very carefully as he cut my hair as precisely as possible.

"There you are, Ms. Hale. Not a bit more than three inches," he tells me, "What do you think?"

I can tell he's still nervous from before, but I can't let him stay like that. "Oh, I love it! It's just perfect. I think it looks a lot better than before and ten times better than that bob. Don't you?"

"Of course, it looks beautiful."

Sometimes I really wish that I could read minds like Edward. This is one of those times. I can only imagine how much Edward's laughing now if he was listening. I stood up and played with my hair a little bit, there were some new layers that really make a difference.

"Goodbye, and thank you," I tell him.

"No problem," he replies, "But you better hope I don't lose my job because of it."

I smile my best smile and leave the room. I am greeted by everyone but Maddie and Leah. Everyone's hair has an edgier look to it. But I can see that I would have most likely been the only one with hair shorter than shoulder length. Does Tyra really hate me that much? Oh well, if she does, this is going to be fun.

Just then, Leah came out and her smell hit me as strong as it always is. It seems to be getting stronger if that's possible. Her hair was short enough to begin with, but now it was longer. She obviously had extent ions. It wasn't hard to see that she hated them. I would've thought that by having long hair she would have felt less like a wolf. But then again, she's Leah, she is as far away from normal as possible. It looks like Tyra tried to make Leah look and feel more like a girl with longer hair. It doesn't seem to work despite her efforts. I wonder how Leah will respond to the couture clothes we will be wearing for the shoots. I really hope she doesn't make a fool of herself, she should know better.

And then Maddie came out. Her beautiful red hair now has blonde highlights. She appears to love them, but I can see through her mask. She wants her pure red, Irish hair back. I don't blame her. Although all the other girls are telling her how wonderful they look, I absolutely hate them. They completely clash with her natural color. I can kind of see why someone might see it as pretty, but after ninety or so years on earth, I can see what beauty looks like. And her blonde highlights may look fashionable now, they won't next season. For the first time, I feel somewhat sorry for her. I don't know why, but I do. If only Jasper were here, he might be able to tell me why.

I hear footsteps coming towards the door. It's the sound of five-inch heels clanking down the marble hallway we just came through an hour ago. The double doors open and it's Tyra. Wonderful.

"Hello, girls. I just LOVE all of your new hairstyles. They make you look so different. What's wrong dear? You're highlights look beautiful, trust me," she tells Maddie. After hearing this, Maddie perks up and has a smile on her face. I can tell that she is easily manipulated.

"I thought you were supposed to get a pixie cut?" Tyra asks me.

"Well, I was. But it seemed like you were trying to get me to be more of a clean cut person. But that's not me. I think this looks suits me much better. He added layers and took off three inches. Do you like it?" I did my best to not get him fired, but I don't think it was enough.

"I agree, it looks much better. You're hair would be beautiful in any style though. If only you gave the pixie cut a chance."

"I'm fine with long hair, don't worry."

"Well, girls. Let's get you all dressed and ready for the shoot."


End file.
